Disney's Magic Kingdom
by bluethunder25
Summary: The Magic Kingdom is in the midst of one of its greatest celebrations. However, the evil Maleficent, along with a collection of Disney most wicked villains, plans to turn the enchanted Kingdom into the Kingdom of Nightmares. How? By using a magical power source that has long been kept a secret, until now.
1. Welcome to the Magic Kingdom

The bright, warm glow of the rising sun once again rose to greet a new day as its bright light shone upon what appeared to be a small Midwestern town in Marceline, Missouri. A simple, quiet town, it looked like. The tall, colorful buildings and the perfectly green trees complemented each other nor a worry. There was not a sound or a care in the world. It was as if one could just walk into this town and need not have a fear; a constant realm of security.

As the sun rose higher, its rays slipped through the window of one of the residents. A young, raven haired woman who slowly opened her eyes as the bright sunlight tickled her innocent face. Seeing the light of a new day, she quickly hopped out of bed and rushed to her window, opening it up to take the fresh air.

Across from her house, another resident had opened his window. A stout gentlemen with a long brown mustache.

"Good morning!" the woman said to the man.

"Hi there! Good to see you!" the man said the woman.

Suddenly, something caught the two's attention, something out of the ordinary. What appeared to be a glowing ball of light flew past them. Now in light of seeing something like this, one would expect them to be shocked and surprised, but instead, the two smiled and waved at the mysterious glowing ball.

"Hello, Tinkerbell!" they both said.

The Tinkerbell whom they spoke of was what appeared to be a tiny fairy with blond hair in a bun and wearing a green leaf dress that was cut over her legs and green leaf shoes with little white puff balls at the toes.

Now this was strange. A fairy in a run-of-the-mill town in Missouri? And if that wasn't strange enough, the fairy, named Tinkerbell, flew towards a giant towering castle.

It was a magnificent castle. Composed of white bricks and blue spires, it looked like something out of a fairytale, but what was a castle doing in Marceline, Missouri?

Curious it was, but nonetheless, the other residents awoke, simultaneously emerging from out of their homes with smiles beaming on their faces.

_A Kingdom full of endless dreams for every girl and boy_

_Wondrous lands of make believe will fill your heart with joy_

_A castle leads the entranceway to seven lands and more_

_Step inside a storybook, imagine what's in store_

The citizens of the small town gathered in the center of the street, dancing and singing happily as they pointed to the castle that stood just outside. Indeed, his was not just any small town in Missouri, in fact, this town wasn't even in Missouri. As they had sung, this town was but one land of seven others in this one place. This was a place where the greatest dreams and fantasies called home. A land of everlasting magic and wonder. This was where characters of all shapes, sizes and colors. Where one escapes from reality and enters a word of pure fantasy and adventure. This was the Magic Kingdom.

_It's all pure magic wrapped up in pixie dust_

_Welcome to a place where dreams come true_

_A timeless journey through lands of fantasy_

_Where only a wish creates things like this to appear_

_The most magical place on Earth is here_

As Tinkerbell flew towards the castle, she turned to the left where a bamboo sign read in brown letters, "Adventureland." Flying over the sign, she entered what looked like an Arabian village covered with thick vines and nestled in a dense jungle forest.

In a large treehouse a quaint family, the Swiss Robinsons, greeted the tinker fairy as she flew by.

Next, she passed by Tarzan, who was swinging and surfing through the trees.

Then came Mowgli and Baloo, who were sparing.

Then she flew by Aladdin and Jasmine who were flying on Carpet, along with Genie.

"Hello, Tinkerbell," said Jasmine.

"Tink! Give me some love!" Genie said as he held out his hand.

Tinkerbell gave Genie a low five before flying off.

Her travels took her past a dark brown sign with red letters that read, "Frontierland." Soon, she found herself a small town that resembled the old American West with cowboys, saloons, and red rock buttes.

The first place she stopped by was the town of Tumbleweed where the cowboys and cowgirls and other gave a fine hello before she went off to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

After that, she caught sight of Brer Bear and Brer Fox who were chasing Brer Rabbit as usual until the three of them caught sight of Tinkerbell and waved at her.

She then decided to fly along the Mark Twain River where she spotted Tiana, Naveen, and Louis on the Liberty Riverboat who also spotted her.

"Hello, Tinkerbell!" Naveen said.

"Hey, Tink!" Tiana said.

The happy couple waved as the little fairy flew away again until she came to the Haunted Mansion. There, the 999 awakening ghosts waved at her which caused her to fly away scared.

Pulling herself together, she flew a few times around the castle. At the top of the tallest spire, she was met by Timothy, flying on Dumbo.

"Hi ya, Tink," said Timothy.

After waving goodbye to the two, Tinkerbell flew down into what looked like a German village with castles. This was Fantasyland.

First, Tink passed by Belle's village where she was sitting on the fountain reading a book.

"Hello, Tinkerbell," Belle said after she spotted her.

Further in the village, Gaston was posing in front of his statue with Le Few watching. Seeing this, Tinkerbell flew in front of Gaston's face causing him to lose his balance in fall into the fountain. Le Few laughed before Gaston bonked him on the head.

Next, she flew by Snow White who was singing merrily by the wishing well.

"Hello, Tinkerbell," Snow White said as she waved to the little fairy.

Next, Tink flew by Eric's castle where Eric was playing his flute with Ariel watching from the water.

"Hey, Ariel look! It's Tinkerbell!" said Eric.

The two waved at Tink as she flew by.

Over in the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh as always was enjoying pot of honey while Tigger bounced around.

Tinkerbell flew in front of Pooh, which startled him, causing him to dunk his face into the honey pot.

"Oh! Hello, Tinkerbell," Pooh said after he lifted his head out of the pot.

Rabbit was tending to his garden as usual when he spotted Tinkerbell flying around. "Hello Tinkerbell," he said.

Just then, Rabbit was bounced by Tigger who also noticed Tinkerbell. "Hiya, Tink!" he said.

Tinkerbell then flew past Owl's house.

"Good morning, Tinkerbell!" Owl said.

She then past by Eeyore who was lying glumly in his stick house.

"Hello..." Eeyore said unenthusiastically as he saw Tink fly by.

Next, Tink past by Piglet's house where he was sweeping up leafs.

"Oh! Why h-h-hello, T-t-t-t-tinkerbell," Piglet said as Tink flew around him.

With Fantasyland out of the way, Tinkerbell flew under a large sign that read, "Tomorrowland," making her way into a futuristic-looking city.

As Stitch was happily playing on top of the buildings, he noticed Tinkerbell flying by. "Meega, hi Tink!" he said.

After that, Tinkerbell flew around the Astro Orbiter and then around Space Mountain before heading on her way.

The next stop for Tinkerbell was a cartoonish-looking town known as Toon Town.

First, she visited Daisy who was mowing her lawn.

"Hi Tinkerbell," Daisy said as Tink flew by her.

Next was Donald who was watering his plants. Tinkerbell decided to play around with him, confusing him, and getting him tangled up in his watering hose. Donald of course threw a fit.

Then there was Goofy who relaxing on a hammock. Tinkerbell flew in front of him and upon seeing her, he was startled and fell out.

"Good mornin' Tinkerbell," said Goofy.

Finally, she greeted Minnie who was taking a freshly baked pie out of the oven. After taking a wiff, she looked out the window and saw Tink.

"Oh! Why hello, Tinkerbell," Minnie said before Tink took off again.

As Tinkerbell made her way out of Toon Town, she was met by Peter Pan.

"There you are, Tink! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?!" Peter asked,

Tinkerbell gave a jingle.

"Wanted to say hi to everyone? Well, you shouldn't go wandering off like that. Come on! We gotta get to Main Street! The morning ceremony's about to start!" Peter said.

Tinkerbell nodded and her and Peter flew towards Main Street where the residents of the town still dancing happily in the street.

"Hi everyone!" Peter said, waving to the residents of Main Street.

"Hi there! Good to see you!" the residents all said.

Then from out of a large building, a stout man wearing a mayor's uniform emerged. With a smile on his face, he also greeted the people. "Good morning, everyone!" he exclaimed.

"Hello! Welcome!" the people responded.

_Good morning, good morning_

_It's great to stay up late_

_Good morning, good morning_

_To you and you and you and you_

_Good morning, good morning_

_Sunbeams will soon shine through_

_Good morning, good morning to you_

_When the band began to play_

_The stars were shining bright_

_Now the milkman's on his way_

_It's too late to say goodnight_

_So good morning, good morning_

_Rainbows are shining through_

_Good morning, good morning to you_

Soon, all the other residents of the Magic Kingdom, from the fairies, to the animals, the princes, the princesses, every character you could think of, gathered in Main Street as the townspeople made their way to the railroad station with the stout mayor standing center stage.

"Good morning!" the mayor said. "It's so good to see all your smiling faces! I am Bruce Barnum, mayor of Main Street and I want to be the first to welcome you here today. Now in just a few moments, Mickey and the gang will arrive on the Walt Disney World Railroad and we will start our countdown sequence to officially bring life to the Magic Kingdom!"

_Good morning_

"It's so good to see you!" said Bruce.

_Good morning_

"Get ready for a magical day," said Bruce.

_To you_

Suddenly, in the midst of all the welcoming, the sound of a train's whistle was heard in the distance and for everyone in the Magic Kingdom, this meant only one thing.

"Oh! Do you hear that?! Sounds like Mickey and the gang are on their way!" the mayor exclaimed.

_Casey Jr. comin' down the track_

_Comin down the track with a smoky stack_

_Hear him puffin' comin' round the hill_

_Casey's here to thrill every Jack and Jill_

As the sound of the train grew louder, the mayor turned and saw it coming. "Look everyone, the steam train's on it's way! Now we can begin the ceremony!" he exclaimed.

_Hip hip hooray_

_Time for lemonade and cracker jack_

_Casey Jr.'s back, Casey Jr.'s back again_

_Zip-a-de-do-dah zip-a-de-eh_

_My oh my what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine headin' my way_

_Zip-a-de-do-dah zip-a-de-eh_

_Zip-a-de-do-dah zip-a-de-eh_

_My oh my what a wonderful day_

_Plenty of sunshine headin' my way_

_Zip-a-de-do-dah zip-a-de-eh_

The residents of the Magic Kingdom applauded as a dark green train approached the station and from out it came Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie, and of course, none than the one and only, Mickey Mouse.

"Good morning, Mickey!" the mayor said.

"Good morning and hi everybody!" Mickey exclaimed. "Gosh! It's great to see ya!"

"It's great to see you too Mickey! We thought you'd never get here!" the mayor said.

"Aw, you always say that," said Mickey.

The mayor laughed at Mickey's statement. "Well anyway, we're glad that you're here. Are we ready to begin the ceremony?" he asked.

"Yep, we sure are! Aren't we, Tink?" Mickey said.

Tinkerbell flew up to Mickey and gave a nod.

"Well that's good to hear. So in just a few moments, we will begin our countdown after which Tink will spread her pixie dust to bring life to the kingdom. So what do ya say, Mickey?" the mayor asked.

"Gosh, that's swell!" Mickey answered.

"Alright everyone! Let's start our annual countdown!" said the mayor.

"OK gang, count nice and loud," Mickey said. "Here. We. Go. And..."

The residents of the Magic Kingdom joined together in counting down.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

And with that, Tinkerbell waved her hands, releasing a sea of pixie dust that spread throughout the kingdom.

"Oh boy! Thanks for joining us in our morning ceremony, everybody!" Mickey exclaimed.

_It's all pure magic wrapped up in pixie dust_

_Welcome to a place where dreams come true_

_A timeless journey through lands of fantasy_

_Where only a wish creates things like this to appear_

_The most magical place_

_The most magical place_

_The most magical place on Earth is here_

"Thanks again. Bye now and have a Disney day," Mickey said.

And so with another morning ceremony completed, the characters, all shapes, sizes, and colors, headed on their way to have what could only be described as a magical day here in their home, their kingdom, the Magic Kingdom.


	2. A Magical Discovery

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air around Main Street as well as the carefree whistles of its citizens. In the midst of yet another beautiful day at the MAgic Kingdom, the citizens gathered in the middle of the street for they knew it was that time again.

_I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

_It's the heart of America, the heartbeat of a holiday_

_The place was made with a magical plan_

_And just around the corner is a fantasyland_

_I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

Soon, a number of musicians, from saxophone players, trumpeters, tuba players, piano players, drummers, all came onto the street, joining in the merriment and letting their music fill the air.

_I hear the music playing from the old time ragtime band_

_I feel the whole place swaying with the people from across the land_

_You see the greatest smiling faces up and down the street_

_It's remarkable how friendly all the people can be_

_I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

Flower carts came by and some of the citizens took a whiff of the roses, begonias, and forget-me-not's.

_Tell your mother she's not to worry_

_Cause no one's rushing, there's no big hurry_

_You're never alone or left out in the cold_

_There's always someone there to pick you up_

_I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

_I know it's no illusion, it's a dream that's here to stay_

_For the time of your life you oughta find yourself here_

_You're welcome anytime, you have the mind to appear_

_I'm walking right the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

The other citizens clapped and danced as the other citizens danced to the tune of the musicians who were putting all their energy into their playing.

_I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

_I know it's no illusion, it's a dream that's here to stay_

_For the time of your life you oughta find yourself here_

_You're welcome anytime, you have the mind to appear_

_I'm walking right the middle_

_Right down the middle_

_I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

Soon, the whole street of Main Street was filled with dancing people.

_I'm walking right down the middle of Main Street U.S.A._

The street performance ended with a big applause from everyone who was watching and everyone involved, including the mayor was approached the raven haired girl from before.

"Great as always, Matilda," said the mayor.

"Thank you, sir," Matilda said.

"So tell me, are the preparations being made?" the mayor asked.

"Yes sir, everyone's getting to work now," said Matilda.

"Oh, goodie good! This going to be fun! So much fun!" the mayor exclaimed as he and Matilda bounced up and down while holding hands in excitement.

* * *

Yes indeed, for the residents of the Magic Kingdom, everyday was like a dream. And this particular day was appropriate for the word for on this day, the kingdom was preparing for a celebration.

After the daily musical number, the Main Street residents gathered a bunch of supplies and decorations started placing them on the buildings. The decorations ranged from colors of purple, white and gold; from streamers, to floral arrangements, and banners.

High in the sky above Fantasyland, Orville and Wilbur were gently flying together when Peter Pan and Vidia rapidly flew past them.

"Hey! Watch it ya Sunday flyers!" said Orville.

"But today is...Tuesday..." Wilbur said to his brother.

"Well...whatever!" said Orville before he and his brother flew off.

Meanwhile, members of the Royal Court were placing decorations all over Fantasyland with Cogsworth supervising.

"Put that over there...and that over there...oh leave that there," said Cogsworth. "We have 3 days, 22 hours, 13 minutes, and 10 seconds to get this place ship-shaped up!"

Meanwhile, on the ground, Bernard and Bianca were being chased by Lucifer.

Also, Pinocchio and Lilo were in the midst of a game of tag with Lilo being it. As the two were chasing each other, Pinocchio bumped into a ladder, causing the person on it to almost fall.

"Woah! Easy there, little ones!" said the guy.

Neat, the two ran past Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella, with the two running right through Drizella's dress, causing her to slip and fall.

"Hey! Watch it, you little brats!" Drizella shouted as Anastasia just giggled.

Lilo then proceeded to jump onto Pinocchio, causing the two to roll. Bambi and Thumper saw this and jumped over the two as they rolled by them. The two continued to roll until they came to a halt at the back entrance of Cinderella Castle.

"You're it..." Lilo said.

"Looks like you got me," said Pinocchio.

The two giggled until they looked up at the castle and saw two of Cinderella's bird friends place a huge banner above the entrance. It was a dark purple banner that read in white letters, 'Magic of Dreams.' With curiosity, they walked up to a royal guard, a lean man with a brown mustache, who was placing streamers on the buildings.

"Excuse me, sir," Lilo asked to the guard.

"Yes?" the guard responded.

"What's going on?" Lilo asked, pointing to the banner.

The guard noticed and turned to Lilo. "Oh! Well in a few days, we will have our first annual 'Magic of Dreams' Celebration!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well, this is to celebrate all the dreams of everyone in the Magic Kingdom and all around the world," said the guard.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Because the Magic Kingdom is all about dreams. In fact, dreams are what literally keep the Magic Kingdom alive," said the guard.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Because the Magic Kingdom is powered by the dreams of kids, adults, and all kinds of people around the world," said the guard.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well because...I...really don't know," the guard said. "Mickey told us this a long time ago. No one really knows how the Magic Kingdom came to be or why it is powered by dreams, all we know is that if people in the kingdom or the world stopped dreaming, this world of ours would not survive."

It was true. No one really knew the origin of the Magic Kingdom, but despite that, it didn't stop them from calling it their home. Even though the fact that dreams were the main power source for the kingdom was a mystery, the truth was that the kingdom would not be what it is without dreams.

Just then, Lilo looked around and noticed something. "Hey! Where's Stitch?" she said.

Figuring Stitch probably ran off again, Lilo went off in search of her friend before giving a farewell wave to Pinocchio and the guard.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark foreboding shadows of the Forbidden Mountain, also known as the realm of wicked Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil sat on her throne, caressing her pet raven, Diablo. A feeling of utter disgust coursed through her body as from her castle, she overheard the news of the upcoming celebration.

"Bah! Dreams," she said. "What use are they? Not much to mistress of evil such as I. But if one could take a tiny thing as a dream and turn it into a scary, terrifying, unpleasant nightmare, oh, wouldn't that be grand?!"

Indeed, in some ways, Maleficent had her own dreams, but hers were not the same as the kinds that the other members of the Magic Kingdom had for she dreamed of taking over the kingdom for herself. She had tried many times in the past, but unfortunately, Mickey and the gang, Aurora, or someone else had managed to stop her. But because of her stubbornness, she was not one to give up. Even now, within the confides of her twisted mind, she was conjuring up a new plan; one that would have to be absolutely flawless.

* * *

In the oceans near Atlantica, Nemo, his father, and Dory were playing together as Ariel's sisters swam by toward King Triton's castle. Arista stopped by to pet the three fish before swimming off. However, Nemo and company soon fled upon the arrival of Ursual's hench-eels, Flotsom and Jetsom.

The two eels had been sent by Ursula to find ingredients. They searched and had managed to come upon a few including some seaweed, coral, underwater flowers, and starfish.

"Madame Ursula will be most pleased with what we have found," said Flotsom.

"Yes, very pleased indeed," said Jetsom.

"Yes..." they both said.

The two them placed the ingredients into a basket and headed on their way when a rather unpleasant surprise surprised them. It was a hungry shark who charged at the two eels with his large teeth chomping. Flotsom and Jetsom screamed in terror as they dropped the ingredients and swam for their lives. As the chase ensued, they just barely managed to avoid getting chewed up by the vicious creature. Eventually, they got cornered near a rock wall and got themselves tangled up, but as the shark charged in, they were able to untangle themselves and get out of the way at the last minute, causing the shark to run head first into the wall.

Flotsom and Jetsom for a moment felt safe, but their feelings of security were soon abolished when the shark showed up once again. They of course realized they needed someplace to hide, but at the moment, they couldn't find it.

"He's going to devour us!" said Flotsom.

Jetsom panicked in a frenzy and started frantically swimming in all kinds of directions only to be stopped in his track when his head hit a boulder. Flotsom noticed that Jetsom's impact had caused the boulder to budge and figured that maybe underneath would be the best place to hide. So without hesitation, the two pushed the boulder as hard as they could until it revealed a small hole which they quickly hide inside, covering themselves with the boulder. As the shark swam by, he looked around and saw no sign of the two eels. Flotsom and Jetsom shivered in fear they heard the restless chomping of the shark's teeth. Eventually, the shark swam away and they breathed a heavy sign of relief.

With the shark gone, Flotsom and Jetsom removed the boulder and emerged from the hole, relieved that the shark was gone. However, they also realized they would need to go back and get the ingredients otherwise Ursula would be furious at them.

But just as they were about to leave, Flotsom caught something off the edge of his eye that came from the hole. He tapped Jetsom with his tail and Jetsom turned to where Flotsom was staring. The two eels looked quizzically and with intrigue at what they had discovered. They couldn't make out what it was, mainly because it was not something they had seen before in the ocean, but it certainly was intriguing.

Elsewhere, within the confines of her lair, the Sea Witch, Ursula, was busy with her usual morning routine of concocting evil spells.

"Eye of next, tail of worm, all creatures beneath me squirm, from my cauldron, I do say, make me a cloud to dampen this day!" Ursula chanted.

And indeed from out of her cauldron, a dark rain cloud emerged with thunder and lightning and soon a small rainfall.

Ursula giggled at the success of her spell. "Oh yes! That'll definitely put a rain on Mickey's parade! Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" she said, looking at the audience.

Flotsom and Jetsom returned to Ursula's quarters holding a mysterious item that they wanted to show her.

"Flotsom! Jetsom!"" Ursula suddenly shouted, causing the two eels to jump and hit the ceiling. "What took you two so long?! Did you get the ingredients I asked for?"

"Well we were getting them..." said Flotsom.

"But then we got attacked by..." Jetsom continued.

By before they could finished, the Sea Witch grabbed them with two of her tentacles and began viciously shaking them, causing them to drop the item. "You didn't get them?!" she shouted.

"It was a shark..." Flotsom and Jetsom said.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Ursula scolded. But as she was shaking her two cohorts, she caught sight of the item next her. "What's this?"

Using one of her tentacles, she picked up the item and observed it.

"We found it after the shark attacked us," said Flotsom.

Upon observation, the Sea Witch came to a conclusion. "Hmmm, it appears to be some kind of...crystal.." she said.

The crystal as she had described was clear in color and with a long, thin hexagon-like shape.

In her many years, never before had Ursula seen something like this, however, upon seeing the crystal's mysterious glow, her curiosity overtook her as she had to observe it and see just what the story was behind this crystal.

* * *

And on the subject of crystals, or diamonds to be precise, in their mine, the seven dwarfs were hard at work doing what they always do, mining diamonds. Today was a good day for them as they had mine mined one of their biggest loads to date. So much so, that each load for Sleepy was even heavier than the last. The dwarfs just picked and picked and picked away at the rocks, plucking every diamond they could find.

Meanwhile, Gopher had tunneled his way into the mine as his head popped out of the ground.

"Hmmmm, this isssn't the Hundred Acre Wood," Gopher said before he took out a map. "I sssee, missed by ssssseventeen miles north and sssssseventeen miles ssssssoutheast."

And with that, Gopher went back into the ground and tunneled out of the mine.

Never before had the dwarfs mined so much in one day. Especially Grumpy, he was at the top of his game. With the might and strength of a ferocious bear, he mined as if he only had one day left to live. And as he continued, his axe suddenly caught something deeply embedded within.

"What the himany?!" Grumpy said before he began pulling out what seemed to be a rather stubborn diamond.

The other dwarfs saw that Grumpy was having trouble and they all went from behind and tugged him hard until they eventually got the diamond out.

"Wow! That is the strangest looking diamond I've ever seen," said Sneezy.

But this diamond was not a diamond, but in fact, it was the same crystal that Flotsom and Jetsom had found before. But Grumpy and the dwarfs though of it as just another diamond and threw it into the cart where Sleepy carried it off to be inspected by Doc.

"Hmmm, interesting," Doc said before he took his tiny hammer and banged on the crystal.

It made a clunky sound which for the dwarfs meant that it was no good he just tossed it to the side where Dopey swept it up along with the non-good diamonds and tossed it over the cliff.

It had been a number of hours working in the mines and Dopey was growing tired and hungry and figured it was a good time for a nap, so that's what he did. As he closed his eyes, he thought about Snow White's gooseberry pies and dreamed he could have at least a dozen of them.

At that moment, the crystal started to glow brightly.

As Doc checked more diamonds, the bright light caught his eye. "Hey! what's that light bright-eh-bright light?!" he said as he turned around.

To his shock and surprise, Doc found Dopey surrounded by more than a dozen gooseberry pies.

The delicious smell woke Dopey from his sleep and his eyes widen as virtually, his dream had come true.

"Dopey, where did all these pies come from?!" Doc asked as Dopey began eating away at the pies.

The mute dwarf just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know where the pies came from, but he really didn't mind that they were there. Doc was very curious, but as he saw Dopey enjoying the delicious pies, his wondering was put on hold and he soon joined him.

* * *

Back at the Forbidden Mountain, one of Maleficent's minions approached her at her throne.

"Your Wickedness," the minion said. "It's almost time for the parade."

"Very well..." Maleficent said with an exasperated sigh.

Maleficent, as well as a number of characters from the Magic Kingdom, participated in a daily parade with her and her fellow villains commandeering a float of their own. As she got up, Maleficent heard what sounded like bickering between two of her minions and in fact, it was. She turned to see two of her minions fighting over what looked like a strange shaped crystal.

"It's mine!" said one of the minions.

"No, it's mine!" said the other minion.

Their struggle eventually caused the crystal fly out of their hands, but it was caught by Maleficent who observed it intently. She had never before seen something like this in the Magic Kingdom and she could feel a strange energy emanating from it.

"Where did you find this?" Maleficent asked to her minions.

"Well I found it in a lake," said one of the minions.

"No, I found it in a lake," said the other minion.

The two minions went back and forth, pleading that they found the crystal first, but Maleficent immediately grew tired of their praddle.

"Enough!" she shouted. "Regardless of who found it, the fact is that this crystal possesses unique powers, but from what, I don't know."

While Maleficent was pondering, another one of her minions sulked in the background. He often dreamed that he could be muscular and have buff body like some of the Disney heroes.

Just then, a burst a light came from the crystal that nearly blinded Maleficent and her minions.

"What magic is this?!" said Maleficent, covering her eyes, but before she noticed the same glow emanating from the sulking minion.

The light grew larger and larger until it suddenly dimmed. Maleficent and her minions got themselves together, trying to recover. The Mistress had never before experienced a power like this before; this kind of pure energy. Whatever this crystal was, there was more to it than the naked eye realized.

Meanwhile, Maleficent's minions gathered around the one that was sulking before and awed at the sight of his newly formed buff body. The female minions gathered around him and thoroughly felt his muscles.

A smile came on his face. It was as if his dream had literally come true. He didn't know why or how it happened, but at the moment, he didn't care.

But Maleficent sure did as she soon realized that it was in fact the crystal that had done this. Somehow, the crystal had made her minion's desire come true. It was as if the crystal had the power to turn dreams into reality. And from this conclusion, a wickedly brilliant plan arose from the mind of the Mistress of All Evil. If power like this could make dreams come true, what if it could made to make nightmares come true.

Maleficent banged her scepter, bringing the attention of her minions. "Listen well, all of you! While I am busy with the parade, I want you to find as many of these...dream crystals as you can!" she said.

With her order, the minions rushed out of the castle and began searching.

A wicked smile came across Maleficent's face as she stared at her reflection in what she called the dream crystal. If she could find more of these, then she have power like never before. And if that was the case, in no time at all, the Magic Kingdom would be hers.


End file.
